Transformers Animated: Trypticon Jailhouse Rock
by Fanatic97
Summary: (Song fic) Blitzwing tires to cheer up the inmates with a little earth song. Megatron REALLY wishes Optimus Prime had Offlined him (Funnier than the Description says)


Transformers Animated Trypticon Jailhouse Rock

By Fantic97

(Transformers Animated is Owned by Hasbro/Taraka/Cartoon Network/the Hub, I do not own anything If I did we would have gotten season 4)

Jailhouse rock is owned by…whoever owns Elvis Presley's music

Speaking

_**Thought **_

_**Blitzwing Random **_

_Blitzwing Cold _

**Blitzwing Hot head. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Trypticon Prison-Cybertron **

It was a gloomy day at Kaon. It was always gloomy there. After all, the place HAD been the Decepticon

Capital on Cybertron, and now it was a prison town for the worst of the worst of Cybertron's Criminals.

May were housed there, including the Recently Incarcerated, Team Stunticon, and Decepticon Leader

Megatron himself. They were in a place called Trypticon Prison, nicknamed the unhappiest place on

Cybertron, and all Cybertronian territory's. The prison itself had once been a Decepticon fortress, and

Megatron's own command center. Now, it was the current place where Megatron was being held

prisoner of the Autobots. The place was always dreary and it rained acid Rain Constantly, bots needed

about fifteen foot thick armor just to get through the rain. The inmates were always looking for

something to keep them entertained and today, one of Meagtron's own was going to do just that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Trypticon Prison mess Hall, Mid Solar Cycle Fuel up **

When it came time to get mid solar cycle Fuel up, EVERYONE went, because they had no choice, it was

either that or wait either further to get some energon. The Decepticon Prisoners shuffled through the

halls to the mess. The mess halls, a human term that had been coined, were separated depending on

who the prisoners were. Megatron, and his high rankers, and those who had tried to help him escape,

were on the top Mess hall. Shockwave, Lugnut, Sunstrom, Ramjet (names given to the Starscream clones

by the Autobots), Drag Strip, Wildrider, Motormaster, Breakdown, Toxitron, Dead End, Gigatron,

Rampage, and Megatron himself. There was another inmate, THunderwing, but he was always locked

up, and hardly anyone saw him. Not even the Magnus. Rumor was, was that THunderwing was insane

enough that he broke out of his cells just by PUNCHING the cell containment filed….five times. The

Decepticons shuffled down the hallway. As they walked Megatron noticed something. "_**Hmm, where is **_

_**Blitzwing, oh well, is he doesn't want to get Energon rations, then that is his problem." **_He thought to

himself. The shuffled into the mess hall, where a group of Autotrooper guards, stood next to a big

energon machine. Next to it, was a large stack of empty Energon cubes. A sign above them said, **Three **

**and a half, no more, no less. **It was to tell the prisoners how much Energon that they were allowed to

have. They all, went over and received their Energon rations. Before the Allspark had been returned it

had been one and a half. Megatron grunted as he received his energon. The Autotroopers, looked at

him emotionless. Until he turned at them, with a cold stare. They were taken aback, and stepped

backwards. Megatron, then walked away, and sat at a table, next to Gigatron. He grunted as he toke in

his energon. He however kept the thought in his mind, Blitzwing, had a cell near the door, and he wasn't

in it, but he wasn't in the mess. Where was he?. Then, he got his Answer.

"_**GOOD AFTERNOON TRYPTICON PRISON!" **_

A voice, belted over the intercom. Megatron groaned. "Offline, me Primus, offline me now."

_**HERE IS A LITTLE NUMBER I PICKED UP ON, **_**THAT STUPID ORGIANC PLANET CALLED EARTH WHICH I **

**SHALL GIO BACK AND CRUSH FOR PUTTING THIS RIDCULOUS SONG IN MY FRAGGING PROCESSER!." **

"_But it is an interesting song neither the less._**" "WHO FRAGGING CARES JUST PLAY IT AND GET DONE!" **

Megatron, jumped up from the table, and ran to the nearest Autotrooper. HE grabbed and shook him

"OFFLINE ME, PLEASE OFFLINE ME!" The Autotrooper, stared at Megatron, and then cried for help.

Several Other Autotroopers, ran towards Megatron weapons raised. Just as Music Began to belt out of

the Intercom. Being sung by Blitzwing. Who kept alternating in each line

_**THE ULTRA MAGNUS THREW A PARTY IN THE PRISON TRYPTICON! ! **_

**THE BLITZWING WAS THEREAND HE BEGAN TO WAIL! **

_THE BLITZWING WAS JUMPIN AND THE JOINT BEGAN TO SWING!~ _

_**YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD THOSE DECEPTICON JAILBIRDS SING! **_

**LET'S ROCK! **

_EVERYBODY LET'S ROCK!_

_**EVERYBODY IN HE WHOLE PRISON TRYPTICON! **_

**WAS DANCING TO THE TRYPTICON! ROCK! **

Megatron, ran up the to head Autotrooper. "Offline me please!" Her begged. "I would love to Megatron,

but I am not even supposed to be talking to you. Meagtron's arms fell at his sides, and then, letting out a

growl, he punched the Autobot right in the face. Several Autobots came forward again. Megatron

whirled around, and then socked another on in the jaw, and then he kicked on in the stomach, as the

music kept playing.

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone_

_**Blitzwing was blowin' on the slide trombone**_

**Megatron's fusion cannon from swindle went crash, boom, bang**

_All of Blitzwing's faces were a purple gang_

_**Let's rock**_

**Everybody, let's rock**

_Everybody in the whole Prison Trypticon_

_**Was dancin' to the Trypticon Rock **_

**The Motormaster said to Dragstrip**

_You're the cutest jailbird I, The Motor Master ever did see_

_**I sure would be delighted with your company**_

**Come on and do the Trypticon Rock with me, SO SHE KICKED HIM IN THE GEARBOX THEE! **

_Let's rock_

_**Everybody, let's rock**_

**Everybody in the whole Prison Trypticon**

_Was dancin' to the Trypticon Rock, Rock, Rock_

The other Decepticons, seeing Megatron, punch out several Autotroopers, decided to get in on the action.

"FREEDOM!" Breakdown yelled out, and then he and all the others attacked the Guards. It was a big

brawl. Everywhere there was a Decepticon engaging Autobots, or more than one in some of the cases.

What few of the Decepticons realized was that Megatron has been hit with a sedative and had been

knocked out cold and in statis. At one Point however, the Decepticons let the music get to them, and then

they started to dance and fight. "HELP!" Cried Dragstrip. "I CAN'T STOP DANCING!" ":THE MOTOR

MASTER IS GONNA POUND BLITZWING FOR THIS!" "Were all going to die anyway, might as well

have some fun." Dead End said, and then gave into the music. Blitzwing grinned as he looked down at his

Danceatron 1985 device, swindle said it would make ANYONE dance, and it was. Doing just that.

_**Megatron was sittin' on a block of stone**_

**Way over in the corner weepin' all alone**

_The Ultra Magnus said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square_

_**If you can't find a partner use a fusion Cannon **_

**Let's rock**

_Everybody, let's rock_

_**Everybody in the whole Trypticon Prison**_

**Was dancin' to the Trypticon Rock**

**0o0o0o0o0-o0o0o0o**

Ultra Magnus, walked through the halls of Trypticon prison, Sentinel Prime, Jetfire, Jetstrom and Warpath

walked beside behind him. Red Alert, walked next to him. He, was just out of the infirmary, and had

wanted to see Megatron and the other Decepticon prisoners. Sentinel Prime, drew ahead. "Ultra Magnus,

we don't need to see the Decepticons today, you just got out of the infirmary and," "Sentinel, Megatron is

an enemy that not even I could defeat, and now that he is locked away, by Optimus Prime, I want to see

him, his defeat is an inspiration to ALL Autobots everywhere, young or old." Sentinel stopped and then he

slumped as the others walked past him. "Great, rub it in my face why don't you." He muttered to himself.

He was worried about what the Decepticons would say about their treatment by Sentinels orders. Only by

the council stepping in had Megatron not been executed. He saw that everyone was gone and he began

running. He saw that the others were stopped in front of a doorway, he pushed past Warpath and the

twins. He yelled out. "ULTRA MGNUS DON'T LSITIN TO THE," He never finished when he saw the mess

Hall. Everyone, was dancing, except for a few unconscious Autotroopers. Music Sung by Blitzwing belted

out of the intercom. Ultra Magnus looked around, and then his Optics fell on Megatron, who lay on the

floor, in stasis, Blitzwing Drew his song to a close.

. _**Dancin' to the Trypticon Rock, dancin' to the Trypticon Rock**_

**Dancin' to the Trypticon Rock, dancin' to the Trypticon Rock**

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_**Dancin' to the Trypticon Rock**_

"_**THANK YOU TRYPTICON PRISON!" "I"LL BE HERE FOR THE NEXT FORTY THOUSAND STELLER CYCLES!" "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" **_

Blitzwing was grabbed from behind by some guards, and he laughed as they dragged him away. The

Decepticons, all dropped from the table and moaned. They looked at Ultra Magnus, and then got up,

and then shuffled back to their cells. An Autotrooper approached Megatron, holding the Dancitron. "The

Decepticon Blitzwing used this sir, to get Everyone to dance, I don't think it was part of a prison break."

"And why would that be?' Ultra Magnus inquired. "Because Megatron wanted to be offlined once the

Music started." Megatron slowly got up, and then looked around. He sighed happily, as headed for his

cell. Ultra Magnus and the Autobots watched him leave. Then he turned and shouted out.

"Ladies and Gentlemechs, MY SANITY HAS LEFT THE BUILDING GOODNIGHT! .

Then he headed for his cell. Ultra Magnus stared after

him, and then turned to walk away. "I've seen enough." He said. The Other Autobots with him just gave

a simple nod, and followed him out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **

**May all your resolutions come true, and remember Read and Review, and No flames.**

Blitzwing: **OR I VILL CRUSH YOU! **

_**Or maybe sing again, I vondwer vich is vorse? **_

_***Update, Changed Lyrics so it wouldn't get deleted **_


End file.
